Un día bastante desastroso
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Para una persona, le es suficiente alegrar su día a veces, incluso cuando todas las cosas parecen que van en contra de ella.


**Un día bastante desastroso**

 _Para una persona, le es suficiente alegrar su día a veces, incluso cuando todas las cosas parecen que van en contra de ella._

 **Disclaimers**

 _Aquí El Romanceronica93 de nuevo, esta vez presentando una nueva adaptación de un fanfic escrito esta vez por Peter Syntie a quien le agradezco por su autorización de esta y otras historias de su autoría. Les invito a chequear su perfil y sus relatos en el link: u/5282941/Peter-Syntie se los recomiendo._

 _Además quiero agradecer a mis primeros seguidores que comentaron en las historias previas que he publicado: YaniiiR y marati2011. Muchas gracias y en especial a Elcall por su paciencia y comprensión por la traducción de Falsa Alarma._

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Disney Enterprises Inc._

Ese día no podía haber empezado peor. Claro, porque era lunes, pero sentía como todo el universo decidió meterse con ella. Probablemente debería haber acabado de tomar la indirecta y se quedó aferrada en la cama teniendo en cuenta cómo empezó todo.

Se quedó hasta un poco más tarde de lo habitual conversando por mensajes de texto con su mejor amiga, Debbie Kang, hablando de cosas relacionadas con la escuela y todo lo demás. Desafortunadamente, ella no se dio cuenta del aviso de la batería baja hasta antes de irse a la cama, resultando que el móvil se apagase al filo de la noche. Pero no fue tan malo, podía pasar un día sin llamar a nadie, pero el problema era que sin energía, una función de gran utilidad de su celular también se apagó.

Theresa se despertó a sólo cinco minutos antes de que el autobús de la escuela viniera a recogerla. Estaba en un apuro que se vio obligada a saltarse el desayuno y durante el trayecto del autobús, se acordó de que había dejado su tarea en su escritorio…junto a la jaula de su hámster…que se alimenta cada mañana. Ella suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza.

" _Vamos, ¿Podría hoy ser peor que eso?"_

Hasta que inmediatamente, ella se dio cuenta de un pequeño agujero en una de sus calcetas.

-Eso fue una pregunta retórica.-Dijo ella en voz alta.

 _Debería haberme quedado en la cama_

Al llegar a la Secundaria de Norrisville, se dirigió a su casillero. Ella respiró hondo y decidió olvidarse de todo lo malo que le sucedió hasta esta hora. Era sólo un simple lunes que hacía su mejor papel: hacer miserable su vida. Pero con el resto de la semana todavía por delante de ella que no podía darse por vencida todavía. Tenía que mirar profundamente por dentro y encontrar aunque sea una cosa, por más pequeña que sea, merecía ser feliz de nuevo.

Por ejemplo, el director Delgadillo había aprobado su solicitud de formar su primer equipo _majorette_ de bastoneras de la Secundaria de Norrisville. Ella apenas podía contener su emoción cuando fue nombrada capitana…porque no había ninguna competencia.

Si, después de demostrar sus habilidades en el concurso de talentos, Delgadillo estaba más que feliz de crear otro club que sea capaz de cosechar más títulos para su escuela…pero su financiamiento se había deducido ya varias veces…aunque era apenas una semana desde la formación del equipo…y sólo otras tres chicas se unieron…está bien, así que talvez eso sea el salvavidas que necesitaba.

Bueno todavía hay algo…ella podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecer al pensar en ello y se rio tímidamente. Era el primer día de la escuela y la encontró con desanimo. A ella le gustaba la idea de tener un novio a esas alturas, pero apenas había un tipo que quería tener algo que ver con ella. Todos pensaban que era un poco…raro. Ella no podía tomarlo como algo personal, sabía que a veces parecía un poco extraño, pero no pudo evitar que se encontrara.

Y se las arregló para mirar más allá de todo eso y aceptarla. Suspiró románticamente.

-Las cosas ya están mejorando-dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Al cerrar su casillero, oyó a alguien pegar un tortazo contra su casillero justo al lado de ella. Volteó la cabeza y encontró al chico que sólo ella estaba soñando. Llevaba su atuendo habitual de banda y luciendo sus gafas de sol. Theresa se perdió sin embargo, hasta que su sonrisa fue suplida por un grave ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Stevens?-preguntó y se apoyó en su casillero.

Él sólo se limitó a suspirar en respuesta y puso su mano libre en su hombro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

El joven sacudió la cabeza con un rotundo no.

-¿P-pero pensé que realmente te gusto?-le preguntó con desesperación, pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se centró en ella nunca más. En su lugar, estaba mirando algo detrás de ella. Ella siguió su mirada y vio a un grupo de porristas. Ella apenas captó el jadeo que se formó cuando notó el broche rojo puesto en una de las integrantes. Era el mismo broche que había conseguido la primera vez que se reunió con el trombonista.

Su mano se levantó y agarró la muestra de afecto clavada en el pecho. Ella podría oír cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y cómo sus lágrimas brotaban.

El trombonista dibujó su sonrisa firme y la pelimorada sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero era difícil para ella aceptar.

-Tú no tienes que dar explicaciones, pero…¿Alguna vez has considerado mis sentimientos?-le reclamó en sollozos.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta de que una niebla verde malévola descendía de la salida de los ductos de aire que había encima de los casilleros. Hasta que se apoderó del cuerpo de la bastonera debilitado por su roto corazón, concediendo poderes como para poder vengarse de su ex novio y causar estrago a lo largo del camino.

Stevens miraba en estado de shock cómo la muchacha se transformaba poco a poco en un terrible monstruo verde en forma de planta que llevaba el uniforme de bastonera, mientras un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del chico.

 _Vaya, si yo hubiese sabido que podría convertirse en algo tan feo, habría roto con ella cuanto antes._

Theresa sacó un tentáculo y rompió su trombón, para luego darle una paliza con su inseparable bastón al joven que cerraba sus ojos con mucho temor.

-¡BLOQUEO NINJA!

Esa frase era muy familiar y se atrevió a mirar de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que estaba salvado por el protector de la secundaria: El Ninja. Aprovechó la oportunidad y aceptar de que el trombón estaba muy roto para hace la única cosa lógica en esos casos, huir gritando como niña.

La planta-monstruo aumentó su furia al ver que su ex estaba escapando y que la dejó con el Ninja como su nuevo objetivo de desquite. Dio un par de pasos adelantados hacia el guerrero, pero para él no había rival difícil por lo que lanzó susdiscos ninja para bloquear y entrando así a la ofensiva en la batalla.

-¿Esa no es la encantadora Theresa Fowler? –alguien comentó después de poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

-Viejo, ni siquiera hemos comenzado todavía y estamos en problemas ¿Qué pasa?-comentó el Ninja.

Por un momento el monstruo se detuvo y gruñó "Stevens" señalándolo. Él podía sentir el veneno en su voz.

-Mira, sé que Stevens puede ser un torpe, pero no lo es-explicó tratando de calmar a la majorette, hasta que levantó sus dos tentáculos al aire y soltó otro gruñido. El Ninja ahora veía el problema: el broche de color verde brillante que rápidamente cortó lanzando un disco provocando que el monstruo volviese a su estado normal.

-¡BOMBA DE HUMO!-gritó y creó el velo de humo naranja, pero en lugar de partir, simplemente se quitó la máscara para volver a ser Randy Cunningham y fingiendo que acaba de llegar.

Theresa tosió debido al humo maloliente. Ella no podía recordar lo que pasó últimamente, pero cuando su mirada pasó a ver un trombón destruido pensó con rabia.

-Ah, ese Stevens. Es…muy ¡Torpe! -dijo ella.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-sintió una mano en su hombro y ella volteó a ver de quien era esa voz, viendo al chico con cabello morado de su misma altura, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Iba a entrar a clases, pero hubo un ataque de un monstruo y acabo de ver si estabas bien.

-Eh…Oh sí…estoy bien. Sólo tenía el peor día de mi vida, con mi celular muriéndose, mi record perfecto y mi relación amorosa muriendo en el lapso de una hora, pero aparte de eso estoy bien.-Ella respondió.

El pelimorado levantó una ceja y la bastonera tapó su cara por la vergüenza dándose cuenta lo que había hecho, acababa de ahuyentar a otro chico lindo diciendo algo raro.

 _Espera… ¿Acabo de pensar que él es tan lindo?_

Tomó mirada más cercana a él; era alto, guapo y muy valiente. Todo el mundo se había escapado mientras ella corría peligro. _"Es tan valiente"_ , pero lo único que le molestaba era su pelo despeinado.

 _Espero que seamos almas gemelas o algo por el estilo._

-Pues soy muy estudioso. De todos modos viene la clase de inglés, así que date prisa mejor-respondió el chico alegremente.

 _Espera, ¿No hay rencores?, ¿No hay acusaciones? Tal vez podríamos algún día saldría…oh no, estoy pensando en el futuro. Respóndele a él, Theresa._

-Claro. Inglés.-se rió nerviosamente-Gracias de nuevo por todo eh…

-Randy. En realidad no hay nada más que agradecer Theresa.-Finalizó el chico mientras la acompañaba al aula correspondiente a la clase. Ambos conversaban alegremente, cuando en la mente de la chica venía una frase que trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Por supuesto que existe alguien que acaba de arreglar mi día_

 _ **FIN**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
